criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
One in the Chamber
One in the Chamber is a case featured in Criminal Case as the seventeenth case of the season. It is the second case set in The Great Lakes region of North America. Plot Upon the team's arrival in Ohio, Ryan and the player were informed by their new informant profiler Joshua Copperfield that the robbery occurred in the Huntington Bank in the city and that they could take a shortcut through a local park. However on their walk through the park, the detectives found a dead body missing his heart by the park fountain. They then found clues to suspect a local police officer Parker Perrin, who identified the man as Mikey Costington, a known hitman who killed people for hire and had never been caught. They then suspected bank teller Janet Sage and a city local Orlando Vance. Shortly after, Gregory told the detectives that he located the victim's hideout. The detectives then followed Gregory's instructions to find out where the victim's hideout was and soon found clues to suspect the victim's partner in hired assassinations and wife, hitwoman Michelle Costington and local police beat cop Vivian Louis, who claimed that she was trying to investigate the victim's business doings for anything criminal related. The detectives then found out that Parker Perrin was bribing the victim to kill criminals in the city, which led the continental detectives to apprehend him for bribery. Soon after, they were informed by Leonora that someone broke into the victim's hideout. They then discovered that Orlando had broken into the hideout to deface it in revenge of his fallen friend at the hands of the hitman. In the end, the detectives found the victim's heart before the killer was incriminated to be the victim's wife, Michelle. They then confronted Michelle in the Force's holding cells, where the hitwoman immediately confessed to the murder. She then told them that she did it because she was getting sick of the hitman business life and that she wanted to hand herself in for a possible shorter sentence if she confessed that she was forced into the crimes by her husband. However, when Mikey found out, he started to shout at her, telling her that if she dared to go to the police, he would kill her himself. Worried about her life, she attempted to get in touch with Parker to confess to him about her crimes before it was too late. However when Mikey stalked her to the park where she was going to meet Parker, she and Mikey argued before Michelle ran away. She then shot her husband dead from a distance so he wouldn't know of her betrayal as she couldn't face killing him eye to eye. She then confessed that she took her husband's heart as a memoir of their heartless crimes. Judge Flanagan then decided over Michelle's sentencing and said that despite her crimes, he understood that she regretted doing the crimes and sentenced her to thirty years in a minimum security prison for her crimes. After the trial, Joshua requested to see the player about the robberies. After Joshua and the player discussed the robbery at the Columbus bank, they then headed to the bank to search for the notes on the heist, eventually finding a safe that contained information on the heist that occurred, including the thievery of a million dollars, several bars of gold and a prized necklace made by a French jeweller. They then decided to question Janet on the robbery, the bank teller telling them that she didn't remember much as she was knocked unconscious, but she said that she told the police that when she stirred, she saw the thieves running away through the park. Janet's lead prompted the player and Joshua to hurry to the park, where they found nothing on the thieves, but rather Mikey's briefcase. Knowing Mikey's career as a hired hitman, Joshua then suggested to inspect the briefcase, soon finding a burner phone inside the briefcase. They then sent the burner phone to Leonora, who revealed that the burner phone had a phone call to Mikey that mentioned a heist. However she could not figure who was calling Mikey, but she investigated further and found the source of the call to be in Chicago, Illinois. The detectives then asked Mikey's wife, Michelle, about the heist, and the former hitwoman told them that Mikey was planning to meet the heist gang in Chicago. The confident profiler then told the player that he would look into anything off in Chicago. After they helped Parker locate the remainder of Mikey's firearms to a warehouse in Cleveland, Chief Chandler then told his team that they were off to Chicago to find out more on the heist gang's plans. Summary Victim *'Mikey Costington' (found with his heart missing) Murder Weapon *'Sniper Rifle' Killer *'Michelle Costington' Suspects Profile *The suspect is an expert marksman *The suspect eats hot dogs *The suspect smokes Appearance *The suspect wears a collar Profile *The suspect is an expert marksman *The suspect eats hot dogs *The suspect smokes Profile *The suspect is an expert marksman *The suspect eats hot dogs *The suspect smokes Profile *The suspect is an expert marksman *The suspect eats hot dogs *The suspect smokes Appearance *The suspect wears a collar Profile *The suspect is an expert marksman *The suspect eats hot dogs Appearance *The suspect wears a collar Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer is an expert marksman. *The killer eats hot dogs. *The killer smokes. *The killer is female. *The killer wears a collar. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Columbus Park. (Clues: Victim's Body, Gun, Victim's Wallet) *Examine Gun. (Result: P PERRIN; New Suspect: Parker Perrin) *Interrogate Officer Perrin about the murder. *Examine Victim's Wallet. (Result: Message to Self; New Crime Scene: Columbus Bank) *Investigate Columbus Bank. (Clues: Trash Can, Broken Pieces, Faded Paper) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Bank Statements; New Suspect: Janet Sage) *Question Janet Sage about the murder. *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Watch Restored; New Suspect: Orlando Vance) *Ask Orlando Vance if he knew the victim. *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Match Box) *Analyze Match Box Threat. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats hot dogs) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer is an expert marksman) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Victim's Hideout. (Clues: Locked Box, Torn Pieces, Trash Can) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Ring Box Unlocked; New Suspect: Michelle Costington) *Question Michelle about the murder. (Attribute: Michelle is an expert marksman and eats hot dogs) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Photo of Cop; New Suspect: Vivian Louis) *Ask Vivian about hunting the victim down. (Attribute: Vivian eats hot dogs) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Bloody Knife) *Analyze Bloody Knife. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer smokes; New Crime Scene: Bank Lobby Entrance) *Investigate Bank Lobby Entrance. (Clues: Bloody Ascot, Faded Target) *Examine Faded Target. (Result: Target of Victim) *Examine Target's Writing. (Result: Parker's Writing Identified) *Further question Parker about his feud with the victim. (Attribute: Parker smokes, eats hot dogs and is an expert marksman) *Examine Bloody Ascot. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (09:00:00) *Question Janet about the bloodstained ascot. (Attribute: Janet is an expert marksman, eats hot dogs and smokes) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Confront Orlando about why he was in the hideout. (Attribute: Orlando is an expert marksman, eats hot dogs and smokes; New Crime Scene: Hideout Racks) *Investigate Hideout Racks. (Result: Dropped Gun, Torn Pieces) *Examine Dropped Gun. (Result: Yellow Liquid) *Examine Yellow Liquid. (Result: Rocket Cow Identified) *Ask Vivian about lying to us. (Attribute: Vivian is an expert marksman) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Settlement) *Analyze Settlement Paper. (09:00:00) *Question Michelle about lying about her true relationship. (Attribute: Michelle smokes) *Investigate Park Fountain. (Clues: Victim's Heart, Locked Case) *Examine Locked Case. (Result: Case Unlocked; Murder Weapon Found: Sniper Rifle) *Analyze Sniper Rifle. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer is female) *Examine Victim's Heart. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a collar) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to For What it's Worth (2/7). (No stars) For What it's Worth (2/7) *See Joshua about the Great Lakes robberies. *Investigate Columbus Bank. (Clue: Locked Safe) *Examine Locked Safe. (Result: Safe Unlocked) *Examine Safe Contents. (Result: Notes on Stolen Money) *Question Janet about the stolen money. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Columbus Park. (Clue: Mikey's Briefcase) *Examine Mikey's Briefcase. (Result: Burner Phone) *Analyze Burner Phone. (03:00:00) *Question Michelle about the employer. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Ask Parker what he needed help with. *Investigate Victim's Hideout. (Clue: Faded Paper) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Strange Riddle) *Analyze Riddle. (06:00:00) *Inform Parker where the firearms are. (Reward: Human Heart Pendant) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of The North American Adventure Category:The Great Lakes